Of meowbeasts and men
by sl0ff
Summary: You know you shouldn't hurt him. You just can't get the thought of him writhing under you while covered in his own filthy rust blood out of your head. Summoner X Grand High Blood. M. Bonebulge and Nooks. Oral. Hatesex.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys, second story here which is focusing on The Grand Highblood and the summoner since they are pretty much my OTP and need a lot more love on this site then their getting._

_None of the characters belong to me; they belong to Andrew Hussie who writes Homestuck. No copyright intended, this is simply a work of fiction to please fan boys and girls._

* * *

><p>You know you shouldn't hurt him.<p>

He's one of the only people on the whole mother fucking world that can keep you calm when your head starts pounding and the screaming gets to loud for even you to handle, but damn.

You just can't get the thought of him writhing under you while covered in his own filthy rust blood out of your head.

It's not like you hadn't tried to pail that crafty little fucker before. You'd come close, having had him pinned beneath your body, but he'd used his powers and one of your lowly subjects Lusus had smashed through the door and impaled you in the side. You killed the creature in three seconds flat but that was all it took for The Summoner to flee.

He hadn't returned back to your carnival in a while after that, and part of you thought he was gone forever, but, like a filthy rat he'd eventually returned, making no comment on your attempted rape and just acting the same as he'd done before. That's what you hated the most about him. The way he seemed to care and not give a fuck all at the same time.

When he found you covered in blood from your most recent motherfucking _GLORIOUS_ kill, instead of backing off and fleeing like the pathetic low blood he was, he instead came to you and stayed, speaking about things you couldn't bring yourself to even attempt to care about, but the sound of his voice was enough to quell the near deafening rage within your think pan. To lull you into a near peaceful rest.

Other times though he'd fight back and stop you. He's caught you mid hunt, one of your sacred clubs held high above your head ready to strike some miraculous mirth into some pathetic low blooded bitch when he'd flown down with that stupid lance of his and knocked your club right out of your hand, giving the scum blood time to flee while he stayed back, standing in front of the way she'd run like some sort of protector. Like he held some emotional bond to her when you knew, you mother fucking knew he'd never even seen her before in his god damn life.

Why did he care about her, why did he care about any of them?

It didn't make any sense to you. In your mind they had to die. They were nothing. Mere animals that had no business living on the same world as you, infecting everything they touched with their disgusting low cast blood colours.

He was no different really. Just a brown blood with some pansy ass fairy wings and stupid horns.

Apart from unlike the other rust bloods he was one you wanted to fuck.

The time came when you finally got your chance to let you desires take control. He'd come to your carnival in the middle of the day while you were seated on your throne of skulls, the bones fused together by the congealed thickness of blood of all corners of the hemospectrum.

He must have thought you were resting since he didn't announce his arrival and instead stayed air born, staring down at you for a few moments before landing beside you. You had your eyes closed at this point but you could hear him, you could sense the others motions around you as he circled you once, twice, and then stopped in front of you.

You didn't give him time to react. Your eyes stayed closed while you darted forwards, surprisingly nimble for one of your size, and in the blink of an eye you had both hands wrapped around his waist, pinning his arms to his body while you yanked him forwards, onto your throne and more importantly onto your lap.

You could hear him cursing and you laughed, the sound booming through the dimly lit room which caused him to tense up and fall silent.

When you opened your eyes he wasn't looking at you, instead he had his eyes fixed down somewhere around your chest area though you could tell he wasn't looking at you, no, though his eyes stared in your direction it was more like he was looking through you, trying to fix his mind onto a single point.

You'd seen him do this before, the last time resulting in you being impaled through the side by some sort of stag like Lusus, and you weren't about to repeat the situation again. Though the summoner did indeed possess incredible telekinetic powers in tune with the creatures around them you knew that in order to use his skills he had to focus his mind.

So it was up to you to take his mind off the task.

You pin his arms back behind his back with one hand while you use the other to pull him forwards, forcing him to spread his legs around your waist, your bodies both now flushed against one and other. It worked for a few seconds, his focus being broken when he felt the hardness between your legs, but he tried to ignore it and instead call for back up, for a creature to come and aid him in his time of need.

"No motherfucking way. **FILTHY LOW BLOOD!** Look me in the eye you little shit.** I SAID LOOK ME IN THE MOTHER FUCKING EYE**"

You bend his arms back and with a sudden gasp his attention snaps up to your face, your grip tightening even harder until you hear something snap below your hand. One of his limps now lay at a strange angle behind him and all though he didn't show much sign of physical distress you couldn't help but feel the sudden tense shoot through his body.

It had hurt him.

You'd hurt him.

And Gog you wanted to do it again.

"This is going to be fun mother fucker. **SO MOTHERFUCKING FUN!** Try and keep your think pan focused on me all right? **TRY ANY OF THAT MIND BULLSHIT AND I'LL SNAP YOUR FUCKING BULGE OFF!**" you screamed in warning, seeing him give the most tiny of nods but the simple act of unwilling submission was enough to make you growl low in your chest, purring like an over sized meow beast.

* * *

><p><em>((Going to be a two part. Sex in the next chapter, miiiight be a three part, depends how I feel. Hope you like it so far. I don't like begging for reviews but they do give me more incentive to write so take that how you will haha, The summoner and the Grand High blood belong to Hussie))<em>


	2. Chapter 2

((Sex and stuff in this chapter guys))

* * *

><p>You remember back to when you first saw him. You'd been younger, smaller then as well. Maybe that's why he'd dared come near you in the first place; it wasn't like he didn't know what you were. A Subjugglator. One of the most important members of your mirthful motherfucking cult in fact. You were their leader and despite the age difference between yourself and some of your brothers and sisters there was no doubt in anyone's eyes that you were in control. You had brought the purple bloods to power, more powerful then those pathetic indigo blooded sea dwellers that hid beneath the waves that you so hated.<p>

You had first come into contact with him near the end of one of your cull killings. Your body was splattered with the blood of the unworthy, your thick main of black hair slicked back and matted from your activities. You hadn't noticed him at first but then his shadow had fallen over yours.

You had never seen a flying shit blood before, and even now you had to admit you were slightly taken back, though the feeling quickly passed. With one well aimed throw of your sacred clubs you'd knocked him out of the sky like one of the avian wingbeasts you often used to practice your aim on. You remember him landing with a dull thud on the ground though oddly enough he wasn't grovelling at your feet for you to spare his worthless life.

He was staring at you, looking into your eyes, and smiling.

Mother fucking smiling.

That had been enough to throw you into a full blown Subjugglator rage, wanting to rain some well deserved genocide onto face but you'd under estimated him. By the time you reached him he had equipped his lance kind weapon and he'd stabbed you. Motherfucking stabbed you in the shoulder, all the way through and out the other side.

It had hurt. You'd fought your way to the top of your kind by killing other purple bloods in your way but they hadn't put up much of a fight, opposition was few and far between, you'd dimply devoured the other potential worthwhile opponents when you had still be a wriggler. Though you would never admit it that moment had been one of the most painful experiences in your life up to that point.

And he'd known.

You hadn't been able to stop the pathetic noise that slipped past your lips. You clenched you eyes shut tight and screamed as he ripped the lance from your bloodied shoulder, your own precious blood staining his weapon as he drew it back and stored it back out of sight, clearly not seeing you as a threat. Insulting you out right with his blatant disregard for your power.

You had tried to attack him, wanting to rip that still present smile from his face, but you'd stumbled and fallen to your knees, clutching your wound and laying on your unharmed side while you panted for breath.

He had left you then, taking flight and leaving you alone in the forest, though not without subbing sodium into the wound and using his powers to make a giant spiderbeast come and wrap your wound up in its healing webbing, only then fully leaving you alone, healed but still in pain, to make your way back to your dark carnival.

You'd seen him a lot more after that incident. Catching him out of the corners of your eyes when you ventured out of your domain. Sometimes when you went out to a hunt you would be chasing down low bloods but you would lose track of them, they would seem to disappear from site until you would hear the tell tale sound of his wings carrying them off from harm away from the scene.

Yes, he had bested you more than once in the past, but none of that mattered now. You had him here. You had him trapped. And you fully intended to make good use of the situation.

Removing his clothing was easy. His jeans were already ripped so all you had to do was hook one of your fingers between the gap in the fabric and slide your claw up along one thigh and down the other, the fabric falling away in tatters.

You couldn't get over how much smaller he was then you. When you had first seen him you had only been about a head taller than the other male but your kind grew fast and large and now you were almost double his size give or take a few inches.

Though you would love nothing more than to ram your bone bulge into his tight nook you knew it would be physically impossible. The thought of him bleeding around you while his insides throbbed against your cock made heat stir down below in your own slit but you had enough foresight to see if you attempted that he would die. Ripped in half from the inside out and then you'd never get to pla with him again.

You pressed one clawed finger to his nook and he tensed, trying to close his legs but unable to do so with them spread apart around your waist.

The skin down there was smooth and hot, just a simple slit between his legs below the protective slit sheath of his bone bulge. You ran your finger the length of the slit before pressing it in deep, just one of your fingers being the same width as a normal troll's bonebulge. The summoner made a small sound of displeasure though the over confident little fucker was biting his lower lip to try and keep silent.

"You don't want me to hear?** SPEAK UP MOTHERFUCKER!** Let me here that pathetic voice of yours. **HONK!**"

Your yelling did nothing so instead you tried action instead and forced another finger inside of him, scraping the pads of your finger tips against the inner wall of his nook and feeling him squirm beneath your grasp. You felt wetness and thought it was his genetic material until you noticed it seemed thicker, the colour brighter than normal.

It was blood.

You'd almost forgotten you had claws, claws which were pressed deep up inside of him tearing up his insides. You experimented by curling the tip of one finger and running the tip of your claw over his sensitive walls, the action causing him to gasp and moan though the sound was lacking the undertone of lust you desired from him.

You wanted to hurt him but even more then that you wanted him to want you. You wanted to own him, wanted to MAKE him want to owned by you.

With a low growl you pulled your fingers free and tightened you grip on his hands which were tugged taught behind him, bending his spine at an uncomfortable angle. You used your free bloodied hand to scoop him up under his waist, bringing his body up from your lap and then hooking his legs up around his shoulders, the tattered remains of his jeans acting like a loop around your neck to prevent him from kicking free.

"HaHaHa. **LOOK MOTHERFUCKING GOOD AT THIS ANGLE RUST BLOOD**! Looks like you finally know your fucking place.** HONK**!"

You knew that wasn't true since you had been the one to put him into the position, and that he hadn't done it by choice but you didn't care. You just wanted to humiliate him.

You watched blood drip out of his nook and drip down his thighs for a few moments before you pulled him close, your face flushed up against his slit. You breathed out hot air onto the sensitive area earning a small shudder from him before you parted your lips and bit down sharply on his inner thigh, trailing you tongue over the wound and then pressing it between his folds, slipping it inside him and lapping at his inner walls.

This caused more of a reaction then you had been expected. Even though his legs were trapped he still managed to kick out, his knee sharply hitting the side of your face making you growl louder.

You could taste his blood on your tongue and it made you want to taste more of The Summoner, circling your tongue against his insides and pressing it as deep as it could go. You could feel him shaking now, glancing up to see the slit over his bonebulge flushed a deep orange brown colour showing that even though he was trying so hard to hide his pleasure, his pathetic body was responding.

Your lips curl and you drag your tongue out and over his nook and trail it up to his bonebulge slit, pressing against the protective opening until you manage to force your young inside, feeling the writhing tip of his cock beneath your tongue, the teasing flicks enough for it to unsheathe and the mass of writhing tentacles to flail and curl against his stomach.

You feel wetness against your own lap and now notice that the liquid dripping from between his legs has taken a paler colour, having a white tinge to it letting you know it was genetic material and no longer blood that was staining your stomach.

You unhook his legs from around your neck and lower him down, grinding his body down against your own while you rut up between his legs. His has his head lowered, trying to hide his face from you but you know he motherfucking loves it.

"Don't try and hide it honk. **I CAN TELL YOU'RE A MOTHERFUCKING SLUT**. Look at you sitting there dripping like a filthy whore. **IT'S A MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLE!**"

You reach down and unclasp the front of your own clothes. You wouldn't strip for the low blood, not for a million boondollars, but in order to continue you need to get some moving room. Your own bulge it writhing up out of your slit, quickly coming into contact with The Summoners own and the two separate clusters of appendages become on slicked mass of tentacles, the slick friction cause both of you to moan, The Summoners voice strained and forced while your own is loud and victorious.

You want to ram your whole bulge into him but you managed to hold yourself back, one of the smaller tentacles slipping between his legs and pressing into him without warning, filling his nook and doubling the stimulation making the Torus moan on your lap, unable to stop himself grinding down into both feelings, hips thrusting forwards against your bulge and rotating down against the single tentacle as well.

He dripping now. His genetic is slicking down his thighs and seeping through your fabric to pool below you on your throne with your own bright purple genetic material. You can smell the thick scent of lust around you both and god you love it, leaning forwards and biting down sharply on his shoulder in the same place where your own scare was, splitting his skin and letting his blood drip down to mix in with the slurry forming beneath you both.

When he cums he cums hard, everything getting wetter as he arches his back and you feel your tentacles become drenched in the liquid. You held off your own finish for a few minutes longer until you slam your lips against his and you cum, forcing your tongue past his unwilling lips and coating you both in purple slime.

When you come down from your high he's laying against your chest, his body broken and bloodied. You don't know how hard you bit him but you can see the white flash of bone beneath the wound and his right arm is held limp by his side.

For once you feel calm. The screaming has fully stopped and your mind is only focused on the rust blood...your rust blood.

_"Sleep tight Motherfucer..."_

You muttered before you watch his eyes close his body go limp on top of your own, passed out from exhaustion and blood loss.

_"Motherfucking beautiful"_

* * *

><p>(Hope you liked it! The Summoner and The Grand Highblood pretty much make my life mhm. Perfect lovehate couple. Perfect black rom. p.s yeah I know they didn't live at the same time buuuuuut hay who cares~<p>

Reviws please C: )


End file.
